


Little Red Riding... Fox?

by SarkaS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Feelings, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fox Stiles, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stiles has a crappy week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loses a rabbit's foot. It all goes to hell from there. Now Derek is standing over drugged, violently happy fox, and re-evaluates all his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding... Fox?

“What happened to him again?” Derek asks incredulously, watching rumpled fox wagging it’s fluffy tail. 

“He’s been shot by some kind of dart.” Scott repeats while biting his upper lip in urge to stop the giggles. Derek should tell him something. He really should. Scott suppose to be Stiles’ best friend. He shouldn’t be laughing at his misery. Or misery of his pack members in general. 

Stiles picks exactly that moment and starts to beat the crap out of the blanket he’s lying on with his tail. “What the hell that dart had in it?“ 

"Deaton is trying to figure that one out as we speak. But he said Stiles is gonna be fine. When it eventually wears off.” Derek feels some relief, but not much really, he knew Stiles is going to be okay from the way Scott’s been acting, already. 

“He’s been cursed, transformed into a fox, and drugged, all in one week?”

“Yep,” Scott nods and turns his face with twitching mouth to Derek. “Maybe we should've take that story about loosing a rabbit's foot little more seriously?”

Derek sighs. “That idiot shouldn’t touch it in the first place.” Why would anyone pick a part of dead rabbit, anyway? Derek will never understand how Stiles’ brain works. 

Scott next to him wheezes, when the fox yips at them. “I need to get my phone, man. This needs to be filmed for the future generations!” And with that he takes off to the back room, where he left his school backpack. 

Derek turns his eyes back to where Stiles’ animal form still wags his tail with a bliss out expression. And then little fox turned his belly up in clear attempt to get a belly rub and Derek rolls his eyes with silent “fuck it”. No one can bear this much cuteness begging for something and ignore it. Derek is nor dead nor a stone. It has nothing to do with the fox being Stiles. Nope.

When Derek brushes fingers through Stiles tail for the first time, he shivers. Partially because how soft it really is, but mostly for the happy mewling sound coming from Stiles’ throat. It sounds so grateful someone really pays attention to it, it streaks Derek to his very core.

This is how he used to saw Stiles, when they met; like someone who wants attention and doesn't get any. With time it turned out Stiles was always the only one who always pays attention to everyone around him and wants none for himself. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Stiles does want attention, he just never asks for it. Not until he gets turned into a drugged animal, unafraid of what others might think about him for it. 

Derek smiles, while watching fox chew on his fingers happily, wanting more petting. “Little glutton,” Derek grumbles amused against his will and begins to scratch the soft belly. Stiles’ fox face looks so completely content and pleased. Like this is the best thing that ever happened to him and Derek snorts. “I’m never gonna let you live this down,” he says quietly, still smiling and not even pausing in his movements, fingers buried in velvety fur. This is easy. He can give this to Stiles.

He is paying all his attention to the fox, completely missing Scott standing five feet from him with his phone in hands, taking enough blackmailing material on both, Derek and Stiles, for years. But hey, maybe when he’s going to show them, they finally pull their heads out of their asses. 

That rabbit's foot actually might be lucky after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr as an addition to some gifs of an adorable, happy, and very probably truly high fox :D http://were-dragon.tumblr.com/post/122429067839


End file.
